1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer-structured nonvolatile semiconductor device with stacked memory cells of the cross point type and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically erasable programmable nonvolatile memories include a flash memory as well known in the art, which comprises a memory cell array of NAND-connected or NOR-connected memory cells having a floating gate structure. A ferroelectric memory is also known as a nonvolatile fast random access memory.
On the other hand, technologies of pattering memory cells much finer include a resistance variable memory, which uses a variable resistor in a memory cell as proposed. Known examples of the variable resistor include a phase change memory element that varies the resistance in accordance with the variation in crystal/amorphous states of a chalcogenide compound; an MRAM element that uses a variation in resistance due to the tunnel magneto-resistance effect; a polymer ferroelectric RAM (PFRAM) memory element including resistors formed of a conductive polymer; and a ReRAM element that causes a variation in resistance on electrical pulse application (Patent Document 1: JP 2006-344349A, paragraph 0021).
The resistance variable memory may configure a memory cell with a serial circuit of a Schottky diode and a resistance variable element in place of the transistor. Accordingly, it can be stacked easier and three-dimensionally structured to achieve much higher integration advantageously (Patent Document 2: JP 2005-522045A).
The above-described multilayer-structured memory of prior art requires formation of via-holes extending vertically to connect word and bit lines in each layer to a semiconductor substrate, layer by layer, which requires process steps of forming via-holes and increases the cost.